kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Beuce
Beuce is a Keyblade wielder and is an active protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography The world Atreia was a desert world, ravaged by near constant war. The inhabitants of the world were all very physically weak. Among these inhabitants was one revered as a great and powerful hero, Beucefilous. In truth, He was only slightly stronger than the average person, but in comparison to the others on the world, his strength was incredible. The boy grew very arrogant in light of this, and even more so once he obtained his keyblade. Using this weapon, he near won the war for his side. But the Elyos weren't through, In a last ditch effort, they invented a weapon of mass destruction, The Dregion. Unaware of it's destructive capabilities, the Dregion nearly wiped out the entirety of civilization on the world. His sister Rain was seperated from him in the attack, and he thought her to be dead. It was only later that he heard from someone that she too had gotten a keyblade recently. Knowing that the weapon was able to turn into a Glider, he became convinced she made it off the world safely, as no body was ever found. He was about to leave in search of her, when a fool Elyos with a grudge launched the Dregion a second time. This time at a higher power output. As soon as Beuce saw the weapon coming, his people pleaded for him to escape. Having no choice, he mounted his glider and flew off the world, looking back as the Dregion literally tore the planet to pieces, along with itself in a massive explosion. With nowhere to return to, he set out in search of other keyblade wielders, hoping they might have some information about Rain. Beuce's carefree demeaner carried through even the destruction of his homeworld. He figures that the residents of the world loved him how he was, sarcastic and happy. Changing that would be a stain to their memory. Story Beuce arrived in Pachyderm Parade shortly before the end of a mission, assisting in taking out some heartless. Shortly after, Beuce assisted in helping dumbo fly, which resulted in him being covered in dessert After dealing the finishing blow on the trickmaster rather than Base, Beuce locked the keyhole, again rather than Base. After taking a nap during the cursed coach boss fight, Beuce climbed out of Rienzel's computer screen and murdered his creator, thus taking his place as the writer of their posts. Personality Cocky, arrogant, headstrong, sarcastic, rarely if ever serious about anything. The fate of the world could be riding on a fight and he'd make a joke about it. What's most important to you? Being number one What do you want outta life? Everything; 'cause I can handle it. What are you afraid of? Hah! What's there for me to be afraid of? Appearance Beuce is a young man with short, silver hair and green eyes. He dresses in mostly black with a red coat on. His shoelaces are tied by wrapping around his ankle, He has short sleeves exposing his arms, and gloves. His physical build is fairly muscular, fitting with his warrior path. Abilities *High Jump (Equipped) *Combo (Equipped) *BattleCry *Dodge Roll *Magic Lock-On *EXP Writer I (Equipped) *Item Boost *Guard *Aerial Sweep *Combo Plus *Air Combo Plus Skills Physical *Poison Edge *Strike Raid (Equipped) *Barrier Surge (Equipped) *Vorpal Blitz (Equipped) Magical *Fire *Gravity *Blizzard *Aqua Splash (Equipped) *Mine Square *Summon: Dumbo *Summon: 3 Caballeros *Summon: Fairy Godmother *Summon: Cheshire Cat Other *Reluctancy Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Ferris Gear *Sweet Memories (Disembark, Investigation, Bodyguard, Brawl, Musical, Lock) *Frolic Flame *Oathkeeper (+1) (Boss) Accessories *White Fang (Equipped) Items *Potion *Balloon Letter *Hi-Potion (Equipped) *Hi-Ether *Phoenix Down *Mega-Potion (Equipped) Trivia *His full name is Beucefilous Alexander. Beuce is just a nickname. *The name Beucefilous originates from that of Alexander the great's horse, Bucephalus, with the spelling altered. *Beuce's homeworld, Atreia, is also the name of the planet on which the MMORPG Aion takes place *Beuce is most of the reason there's a rule against breaking the fourth wall. *Beuce is ambidextrous, Category:Characters